Low Earth Orbit (LEO) and Medium Earth Orbit (MEO) satellites are constantly moving in orbit around the Earth. As such, the availability to make measurements over the same spot on the Earth is limited by the movements of the LEO or MEO satellites, with revisit times (also referred to as cadences or revisit rates) to the same spot with the same viewing angle limited to less than once per day up to two or three times per month, depending upon the orbit specifics. For earth science, National Ocean and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA), and Government applications, a more useful periodicity for measurements over the same spot on the Earth would be many times in the same day, and providing continuous measurements (e.g., continuous video images) of the same spot on the Earth would be best.